


Profound Indigo

by Rethira



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a marriage of political convenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profound Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but yeah.

They do not marry for love. It is a political marriage more than anything; Pelleas might not be a king any longer, but he still holds some sway in Daein’s court, although that, the other courtiers hasten to tell him, is simply because he is favoured by the Queen.

Marrying Elincia gives him status in his own right.

Elincia is no fool on the political field - though he can see she would rather wed her General, she chooses Pelleas. A bid to further strengthen their ties with Daein - in this day and age, most of the rulers are at least acquaintances, if not outright friends, but in future generations that may change, and- Well, perhaps it will give them pause to recollect that Crimea’s monarch carries Daein blood as well.

This does not mean they are unhappy.

Elincia is a lovely, sweet woman, and Pelleas is greatly pleased to be her husband, even if she is not who he might otherwise have chosen. And she is pleased as well because-

Well.

Pelleas decided early on that although he was denied the person he loves, that was no reason for Elincia to be as well. And Sir Geoffrey is- He’s a very… charming man. Embarrassed at first, and most distressed that he might be cuckolding the Queen’s Consort, but. A few assurances had gone a great way to placating that concern and now-

Well now Pelleas is just as often given Geoffrey’s attention as Elincia. At first it had been somewhat more reserved - Geoffrey was always quick to kiss his Queen’s hand, and perhaps only slightly slower to do the same for Pelleas - but that had changed soon enough.

Geoffrey is a frequent, welcome visitor to their bed.

Perhaps it isn’t quite love, but well- close enough.


End file.
